


Кофе. Черный. Две с половиной ложечки сахара

by Undead



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead/pseuds/Undead
Summary: A translation ofCoffee. Black. Two-and-a-half sugarsbyEPLanaway





	Кофе. Черный. Две с половиной ложечки сахара

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Coffee. Black. Two-and-a-half sugars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808479) by EPLanaway

— Себастьян?  
_Нет._  
— …Себ?  
_Нет, что-то не так._  
— …Серьезно, Себ, если бы я знал, что ты вчера так вымотался, я бы сам закончил с бумагами.  
Себастьян открывает глаза, щурится на яркий солнечный свет — в нос бьет манящий аромат кофе.  
Черный. Две с половиной ложечки сахара.  
Морозный воздух в комнате бодрит, и Себастьян упивается его прохладой — глубокий вдох, задержать дыхание на три секунды, глубокий выдох. Столешница неприятно холодит огрубевшие пальцы, но дискомфорт — всего лишь напоминание о даре жизни. Он прослеживает подушечками засечки на дубовом столе, когда-то вырезанные собственноручно во время работы над утомительным делом. Пара отметок для подсчета чего-то. Игра в крестики-нолики. Цифра восемь. Здесь есть кто-то еще? Да — мягкий голос, шелест бумаг, шаги — тихо приближающиеся и останавливающиеся где-то перед столом Себастьяна.  
Кофе. Черный. Две с половиной ложечки сахара.  
_Все как всегда, и все же, все изменилось._  
— Господи, Себ, ты хоть что-нибудь слышал из того, что я только что сказал? У нас час, чтобы закончить. Я сделал тебе кофе, давай, мне нужен мой напарник.  
_Что-то… что-то очень сильно не так._  
Со стоном Себастьян поднимает голову, выдает невнятное «явпрядке, что нового?» — и мгновенно сожалеет об этом. Морозный воздух обжигает холодом теплую щеку, изо рта вырывается пар. («Папа — дракон!» — восторженный крик маленькой девочки. Чистое, незамутненное счастье. Свет твоей жизни, навсегда. Я люблю тебя. _Я любил тебя._ ) Не может быть, чтобы было так холодно. Не в Кримсон-Сити. Не в это время года. Рука в перчатке осторожно ставит кофе перед Себастьяном, прежде чем ее владелец уходит, чтобы закрыть окно. Все, игры кончились. Яркий, возбуждающий, пьянящий аромат.  
Черный кофе, слегка размешанный, две с половиной ложечки сахара.  
Две с половиной. Увы, на любителя.  
Себастьян мгновенно выныривает из своих мыслей, когда обладатель спокойного, тихого голоса — «хорошо, повторяю еще раз, но я недоволен, что ты продолжаешь спать на ходу, Себ. Мы должны знать это назубок», — устраивается на стуле перед ним. Это приятное соседство, и Себастьян чувствует себя спокойнее. Окно закрыто. Все, что теперь ему остается, это слушать, вовремя отзываться и постоянно чувствовать запах этого гребаного черного кофе на языке, на губах, в глазах, на пальцах, на…  
— Ария пропала 6 декабря 2012 года. Признаков сопротивления обнаружено не было, когда мы начинали заниматься этим делом. Тем не менее, благодаря усердной работе детектива Робинсон — перед которой, чтобы ты знал, мне пришлось извиниться, когда она услышала твои слова — у нас есть новая информация по делу. Первый…  
— Бла-бла-бла, и так далее, и тому подобное. Остальное я знаю. Можешь просто прогнать меня по главным пунктам по-быстрому или типа того.  
Человек напротив чуть улыбается и откладывает файл, не смущенный тем, что его прервали. Окно снова открыто. В него врывается ветерок, и внезапно запах кофе, кажется, в тысячный раз завладевает всеми его чувствами. Себастьян ведет пальцами по ткани своего плаща — она засаленная на ощупь. Ты не можешь постирать его, потому что папа — дракон.  
_Ты знаешь, что именно не так._  
— Хорошо, пройдемся по основам. Кто, как считает детектив Робинсон, связан с этим делом?  
— Брюс Маллет. Ублюдок, который похищал всех этих школьников.  
— И где по ее мнению Ария сейчас?  
— Аляска, все ведет туда.  
— Как меня зовут?  
— Джозеф Ода.  
— Сколько мне лет?  
— Тридцать три.  
— Что это за кофе?  
— Черный, слегка размешанный, две с половиной ложечки сахара.  
— Почему тебя не было на моих похоронах?  
_Все… все так, как должно быть._  
Пальцы Себастьяна, вцепившиеся в край дубового стола, больше не находят поддержки — стол тает, как масло, и капает кислотой. Липкая субстанция распространяет тот же самый запах, этот восхитительный аромат, как тот дерьмовый черный кофе, который Джозеф Ода всегда покупал в магазинчике на углу своего дома. («Я друг семьи. Нужно поддерживать малый бизнес».)  
Невыносимый запах полностью накрывает Себастьяна. Плащ Майры плотно липнет к его коже, пока комната вокруг переливается оттенками ледяного синего, изменяет себя, мимикрируя под иглу в животе, загнанную туда тихим вопросом человека напротив. Черная жидкость сочится из швов пальто Майры — папа-дракон, — пропитывает его одежду и стекает на ковер. Он просто попросит уборщиков разобраться с этим позже. Все в порядке.  
Все в порядке.  
_Все так, как должно быть._  
Человек напротив смотрит на Себастьяна все с той же печальной улыбкой. Окно закрыто. Воздух тяжелыми комьями забивает легкие Себастьяна, и его ноги тяжелеют от черной жидкости, сочащейся из пальто и стола, его обувь вязнет в ней.  
Человек молчит. Он просто смотрит на Себастьяна, — и его волосы чисты, руки сложены на коленях, одежда безупречна, — с этой слабой, грустной улыбкой. Кажется, его не волнует дыра от пули в груди. Кажется, его не волнует, что Себастьян берет чашку черного кофе и выливает на пол, или что чашка стекает сквозь пальцы Себастьяна и брызгает на его всегда и навсегда безупречно-чистые ботинки.  
Снова. Снова. Снова.  
Бумаги начинают таять, как воск. Жирная лужа на полу — месиво, когда-то бывшее его вещами, — начинает вонять. Это напоминает Себастьяну о том, как Лили притащила домой бродячую кошку — сальную, замызганную, беспородную. Себастьян помнит суровое выражение лица Майры, когда она заявила, что эта кошка возвращается туда, откуда Лили ее взяла. Лили не плакала — вместо этого она как могла почистила ее кучей бумажных полотенец (и вымыла руки несколько раз, когда они стали слишком липкими), прежде чем отправить кошку обратно. Майра смеялась. Она планировала завести какое-нибудь домашнее животное для Лили. Я люблю тебя.  
Клетка, которую кропотливо создавал Себастьян, рассыпается, но прекрасная певчая птица внутри остается неизменной.  
_Я создал этот мир для тебя. Пожалуйста, живи, как жил всегда. Ты не можешь меня бросить. Останься со мной здесь._  
— Ты не можешь вечно держать меня в этом месте, Себастьян.  
_Заткнись._  
— Это продолжается слишком долго. Пришло время попрощаться.  
Манекен напротив, кажется, не возражает, когда чужие руки крепко сжимают его шею. Кажется, он не возражает, когда слезы Себастьяна капают ему на лицо. Он не возражает, когда отвратительная вязкая жидкость, пахнущая дешевым кофе, наполняет его рот, затуманивает глаза и тянет к полу.  
Пока Себастьян душит незнакомца, кажется, проходят часы. А затем минуты. А затем секунды. Себастьян крепко сжимает руки на шее незнакомца, пока не замечает, что чашка кофе в вязком озере вновь обрела свою физическую форму. Губы незнакомца изогнуты в какой-то пародии на человеческую улыбку, все его лицо и тело — пародия на Джозефа Оду, которого Себастьян Кастелланос знал в жизни. Добрая, любящая улыбка, которую он не ценил, пока еще мог. Те же губы, что пили дешевый черный кофе, слегка размешанный, две с половиной ложечки сахара каждое утро.  
Или их было три с половиной?  
Окно открыто.  
_Эти чувства не изменятся._  
— Себастьян?  
_Эта приятная рутина — реальна._  
— Себ?  
_Все как всегда._  
— …Серьезно, Себ, если бы я знал, что вчерашнее дело тебя так вымотало, я бы сам закончил с бумагами.  
_Ничего не изменилось._


End file.
